A Real Life2 Digital Dimensions crossovertamers
by XxXMika-ChanXxX
Summary: what would happen if the real world some how got connected to the world of digimon? Utter cahos.
1. prologue

_A Real Life-2 Digital Dimensions Crossover (Tamers, S1,S2,and real life*duh* fic)_

_AN: Some of the people in this fic are based off of people I know and a few I hate. I'm going to be using my name as the main character's, so as you can guess I'm the main character!_

_Disclaimer: Even though I'm writing this I don't own Digimon, so don't sue me!! I only own the plot, myself, and a few characters (the few people's whose real names have been changed a bit, they own themselves). Note: I'm not reposting this on every chapter because that will cause me to update this less and less. :p on with the fic._

Chapter 1: Prologue (P.O.V. mine)

Real world: a small town in Connecticut, U.S.A.

Rinnng! I tried to find the snooze button on my stupid alarm clock with my eyes shut. Ugh! I really hate it but I finally shut it up. Just as I was about to lay back down, my hand something smooth yet hard.

* * *

Digidestineds' world: Japan ( P.O.V. Tai's)

I ran as fast as I could to get that ball away from the opposing team. Just as I was about to shoot the ball into the goal, a bright multi-colored beam of light breaks into fragments and one hits my bag where my digivice is and the other light beams hit the other digidetineds' digivices. ' Oh boy,' I thought ,' we are needed again, but why?'_(An: why indeed Tai.)_ I guess only time will tell.

* * *

Tamers' world: Tokyo, Japan ( Random person's P.O.V.)

Ok, I think I'm stating the obvious, but something is going to happen. I'm not an idiot cause I see the light beam. Oh my god! I'm dead. Or am I? I pinch myself. Nope, I'm still alive.

* * *

Hope u enjoyed this fic. It's my first so criticism is welcomed. You know you want to click the review button so go ahead. No one's stopping you except for yourself.


	2. cahos

Chapter 1: A journey to another World(or Dimension)

A small town in Connecticut, U.S.A (P.O.V. mine)

"Kelsey, time to wake up." I hear my mom say even though I'm half asleep, "Kelsey you don't to be late for school, now, do you?" At that I wake up completely I sprang out of bed like an energizer bunny, you know like the one on the commercials. I went to my closet and pulled out my blue Candies shirt, a pair of my favorite jeans, my gold ballet flats, and my gold hoop earrings. After I finished changing I grabbed my leather coat and backpack and head out the door.

Outside at the bus stop, I see my friend G, ( in case you're wondering it's short for Giovanna.)"Hey G, What's up?" I asked her. She just shrugs her shoulders as if to say' not much'. Just as I was about to say something, a beam of light appears out of thin air. I can make out the shape of 12 kids and twelve figures ranging in all shapes and sizes stepped out of the beam a little dazed. Every kid at the bus stop did a double take, well some of us did because we remember the old T.V. show Digimon, the others however were just shocked because of the whole kids-coming-out-of-a-light-beam-thing.

Somewhere in America (P.O.V. Tai's)

I truly think that some people were as dumbfounded as I was. The kids here act like a light beam appearing out of thin air is not normal. Huh, well I guess that means we aren't in Japan anymore._(AN: wow, I dub Tai the king of obviousness.)_ I hear one of the girls say," Ahhh! The world must be ending because the fictional world is merging with ours'. But that would be cool because I can say to my kids when I'm older that I met THE Digidestiened!!! " Everyone of the Digidestined looked at each other in utter shock and disbelief.

Tamer's world Tokyo, Japan (Takato's P.O.V.)

Oh, boy here we go again. I thought, sarcastically, we were finished with saving the world but when Yamaki called and said that Rika, Henry, and I were needed again but this time to save a few other dimensions. I flipped. I mean we just got done battling the D-Reaper and are wounded. Plus I'm tired of this whole Digidestined thing, but Gullimon made me feel a little bit better about being a tamer, and my friends Rika, Henry, and their partners Rannamon and Terrirmon.

AN: sorry for the short chapter but it will be getting better. I promise. And I'd like to give a shout-out to my reviewers thank you both for being honest and yes, it will be serious but have some humor in it. Once again all I have to say is review if you liked this chapter or story, hey the only person who's stopping you is you and you alone.


	3. School gets a WHOLE lot more interesting

Chapter 3: School just got a WHOLE lot more interesting.

P.O.V. Mine (real world Connecticut, U.S.A)

Since most of the kids got over the shock of the whole kids-appearing-out-of-a-light-beam thing, I needed to think of a way to explain the new "students" to the school and the bus driver. Well at least the second one won't be hard because the person driving us is Ms. Crystal, one of my mom's friends. "Hey G, don't you think something big's going to happen today?" Giovanna just shrugs. Just as I was about to say something to G, the bus pulled up. All of the new kids got on the bus before I did and when Ms. Crystal asked, "Who are the new students?" I replied, "Oh them, they're transfer students from Japan." '_Good thing I thought of that on spot, and plus the lie explains their accents.' _I thought as I took my seat. The bus ride turned out un-eventful, thank god.

As the bus pulled up to my school to let us off a voice said, "Do you wish to stay on the route of your destiny?" I pulled the device I found this morning out and saw that two of the buttons said, "Yes" and the other said, " No". If you were me what would you choose? Chances are you would of said, "Hell no." well then I dub you the king(or queen) of cowardliness because I chose the button that said yes on it. As soon as I pressed the button a 3D holographic map of my school showed up and a route to the computer room was highlighted. As soon as the doors of the bus opened I jumped out into the cool, fresh Autumn air and I ran straight to the route that was highlighted and followed it.

* * *

P.O.V Tai's ( real world Connecticut, U.S.A)

Well I thought that bus ride would be peaceful but I was wrong. As soon as we pulled up to the school I heard a voice say, "Do you wish to stay on the route of your destiny?" I asked Sora and Matt if they heard that voice too. They shook the heads yes. Well at least I know I'm not crazy.(AN: Why does that sound so familiar, or so Tai thinks he's not crazy ….for now.) Since Kari was sitting next to her, I asked Kari via the D-terminal, 'did you hear that strange voice???' Kari replied,' yeah, I did. It was coming from Kelsey's device that was in her pocket.' I tried very hard to keep my look of shock off my face but Sora saw my face before I could hide the expression of shock. Sora asked," Are you ok Tai?" I nodded. I replied to Kari's message,' How do you know her name and was the device a digi- device?????' Before Kari could reply we had to get off the bus and follow that girl(AN: Wow Tai should know that I have a name. sighs). I told Sora and the others and they agreed to follow her. We made one turn to the right kept walking, or in our case sprinting, straight then we made a left turn to a door that read,'** Computer Integration Class**.'

* * *

_Will the Digidestined figure out why they followed her to the computer room? And will Kelsey(I) figure out Why the heck she got a digi-vice and Who that voice was?_

_Tune in next time. _


	4. The short explantion ad too few answers

Real world, Connecticut, U.S.A P.O.V. Mine

For some reason the device I found led me to the computer room. Thank god Mr. Korefelt wasn't in the room, or else he would have freaked out. Sighs why must I always be the one to deal with the weird things that happen at my school. Whatever, because I always have the most fun. So the device told me to go to the computer that I normally go to during computer integration class. Just as I was about to follow the instructions the thing was giving me I heard a few voices just outside the room. I turned around to see Kari and her friends. Kari asked," What are you doing in the computer room?"

"I was just following that device I showed you. Weird how it led me to the computer room of all the rooms in this school. What do you think it means?"

"I have no clue, maybe my friend Izzy could tell us."

Everyone in the room turned to look at Izzy. Izzy takes a deep breath before saying," Well, I have a theory but if my calculations are wrong we'll have to speak to Gennai."

"Ok, Izzy just tell us your theory." All the Digidestined looked at Izzy patiently yet not irritated, yet. " Well, my theory is that Kelsey here is a Digidestined chosen by the great sovereigns to keep the balance of this world and the digital world, but why they chose her remains to be seen."

" Hey!! I may not seem like it but my I.Q. is one point off from being a genius, so don't act surprised that I'm a Digidestined. Yeah, I know I act like a dumb blond but, looks can be surprising, as the quote from my favorite book series( AN: I don't own the following quote because it belongs to the amazingly talented P.C. Cast.) the house of night states,' night does not always equalavate to evil just as light does not always mean good.' I know awesome quote but to put it in layman's terms it means everything is not as it appears to be. So don't bad mouth me yet."

"Kelsey's right Izzy you shouldn't jump to conclusions just yet."

So I followed the instructions while they were debating, or arguing whatever you want to call it. Just as I pressed enter a voice says," hold your device to the screen and say digi-port open." ok, I thought, this is too easy. So I did as the instructions said and a blinding light came from the computer screen. I think that was the last thing I remembered before blacking out.

Real World Connecticut, U.S.A. ( Tai's P.O.V)

So far we are left with more questions than answers. Izzy and Kari are arguing, which is odd cause Izzy is normally not the kind to get into arguments. Must be the stress. As they were bickering I heard a voice say to hold your device up to the computer screen. I noticed Kelsey doing what the voice said, and a blinding light came from the screen engulfing her and taking her to the Digital world, or so I hoped. " Izzy, Kari stop fighting you two cause Kelsey disappeared into the computer."

" What, Tai why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Well I couldn't because you two were fighting."

They both fall silent. "Well let's go get her." We hold out our digivices to the screen and we get engulfed in the same light Kelsey got engulfed in that took her to the Digital world.

Tamer's World (Random person's P.O.V.)

What the hell is going on??? I swear I heard Takato's voice from across the city but where though, I'm not sure. He sounded pissed off for some reason.


	5. WAY too few answers and a new world

POV Mine (no clue where I am)

After I did what the voice told me to do, I find myself being sucked into the computer. I know what your probably thinking, 'what the heck happened?' Well even I don't know. I close my eyes thinking that I'm as good as dead. I feel myself land on a hard but soft, velvety surface. I open my eyes, stand up, and survey the area. From what I can tell I landed in a forest.' _oh just freaking great, I mange to get myself stuck in a forest with no way home. I can't even begin to imagine what creatures lurk here._' I decide to walk around to see if I can find anyone to help _me. _After what seems like an eternity of walking in circles, I come across a beautiful crystal clear sapphire blue lake. I notice two stones, one in the shape of a table and the other in the shape of a stool. I decide to take a seat and wait for someone to come and save me from being lost.

POV Tai's (real world Connecticut)

"Hey Tai, where do you think she disappeared to?" Izzy asked, hoping the girl he has a crush on is ok. Everyone in the room looks at Izzy like he's on crack." Izzy, What's with the sudden interest in Kelsey?" Kari, the chosen of light asks with her eyes sparkling with curiosity. Sora being the motherly figure of the group from when we first went to the digital world answers," Kari, It's kind of obvious that Izzy likes Kelsey. That would explain why he acted like a jerk to her earlier."

"Well Izzy, do you like her?" I asked him with a bit of venom dripping in my tone, but no one seems to notice it cause they are all to busy waiting for Izzy's reaction. "Well, Tai I honestly do like her because she is beautiful, sweet, caring, but she has this air of sophistication about her that makes her so appealing." I really felt like strangling him but I don't because I have a feeling that she needs all the help we can find where she is. " I have an idea, Why don't we go to the digital world and ask our Digimon if they saw her."

"That sounds like a great idea, Tai." Izzy said with some relief in his voice. I hold up my digivice to the screen and shout in a heroic voice," Digiport Open!"

POV Mine ( still doesn't have a clue to where I am, but is sitting down)

Deep in my thoughts I hear a voice yell the exact words I said before being sucked into the computer. While I'm thinking I see a figure dart around the shadows at the edge of the meadow. I hear a high pitched voice say, "I think I found her." Kari, Izzy, and Tai see me and ask," Are you ok, Kelsey?" I sigh but before I can answer Kari gasps and starts muttering, "Make it go away, I hate the darkness it's so cold and evil." I look at her with a questioning gaze and ask her," What darkness? Cause all I feel is a warm and inviting feeling, not a cold and malicious one." Izzy and Tai look at me like I've gone off the deep end. Before they can say anything a dark lavender/violet glow emanates from the lake. It lands right in my hands and I don't think any second thoughts about it until Izzy with his theories says, "I wonder what that light was and why it went towards Kelsey. I think we should tell the others to meet up with us at Genni's place." Well from what I could tell it was unanimous we were going to Genni's place. After Kari e-mailed the others they arrived where I was. " Alright, let's head to Genni's place." Tai says with leadership.

Everyone acts like this is no surprise, which I find weird but whatever it doesn't matter. As soon as we start walking I ask," Who is Genni and why do we need to see him? Does it have to do with that strange light from the lake and why Kari was muttering utter nonsense?" Everyone Except Tai, Izzy, and Kari asks," What do you mean Kelsey?"

Tai being the leader says to the group, "Kari was freaking out cause of a dark cold malicious presence but Kelsey was saying it wasn't cold or malicious but that it was warm and inviting. When she said that the light appeared from the lake and landed right in her hands." After Tai says that the group walks in silence the rest of the way to Genni's. After about 20 minutes of walking through a forest we reach a lake. It opens up to reveal a staircase with what seems like a million steps. After climbing down the winding staircase a man who looks to be in his mid-thirties appears with a knowing gaze that could give anyone the creeps. He says," Welcome to my humble home. For those who may not remember me I'm Genni. Why are you guys here?"

"Well Genni, A strange beam came from the lake near where you live and landed right in Kelsey's hands." Tai basically summed up the situation to Genni. I unfold my hands and look at the object that came from the beam of light. It's a necklace with a gold chain, an owl clasps that is holding a beautiful teardrop shaped lavender stone. The stone as the engraving of a crescent moon with what appears to be rays of light, the engraving is a deep violet color. I put the necklace around my neck and as soon as I'm done putting it on Tai asks," Where did you get that necklace?" I take a deep shaky breath before answering. "Well Tai, this necklace came from that beam of light that landed in my hands." to myself I think, '_I wonder what this necklace is and why it landed in my hands?_' Genni clears his throat and says, "Well to answer your unasked question it could be a crest which means you are indeed a digidestined. What is the symbol on your crest?"

"The symbol is a crescent moon with what appears to be rays coming from it."

"Well Kelsey, that symbol hasn't been seen in more than a million years and more recently since Millenniummon was defeated by Ryo and Ken. Your crest is the crest of Darkness." As he said that everyone just goes into total shock.

POV Ryo (Tamer's Dimension)

I swear even though it may seem odd that I heard the words _Millenniummon, crest of Darkness, my name, Ken's name, and some chic's name_ in the same sentence. I hear my cell ring interrupting my thoughts. I answer it," Ello, this is Ryo speaking" On the other end I hear Takato's voice say," Yamaki needs us all at a meeting in 20 minutes." Well there goes my weekend.

AN: wow so we finally find out that Izzy has a crush on me, but I do wonder why Tai's voice was dripping with venom, why did Ryo freak out? Why is Yamaki calling a meeting? Just what does any of this have to do with Millenniummon? Why an I asking you this? Find out next time in this fanfic.


	6. A Suprise and The Tamers Arrive

Tamer's World POV Ryo's

As soon as I hung up the phone I gathered all of my gear, my cards, my digivice, and my cell phone. I write a note for my dad telling him not to worry and where I was going. I sprint out of my house and run down the block to Gulimon's hideout. When I get there I hear the familiar sounds of the tamers, Rika with her yelling, Kazu with his bad jokes, and Impomon arguing. As soon as I approach Everyone falls silent, I ask them," Hey Takato why did you call this meeting?" Everyone looks to him for the answer because they were all wondering the same thing. Takato clears his throat and answers," Well, Ryo, it has do with another dimension. You see on my D-Power I heard a voice say,' find the one who defeated the most evil Digimon in your dimension and go with him to the dimension in which he fought it, the greatest evil of all worlds.' Ryo do you know who that dude is?"

"Yeah I do cause I'm the one whom defeated Millenniumon. It's been a while since I was there, so I don't know why they need me." To myself I think, 'this_ must have to do with the voices I heard earlier.'_ All of a sudden a swirling cloud appears and sucks the other tamers and my self into the portal. Well I guess we are going to where Tai and the other's live. I only hope Ken's ok.

Digital World POV Mine

Ok well I think I just heard someone's thoughts, I really got to not go to a party with my mom and have a sip of sex on the beach (An: see the note at the end of this chapter) cause it's making me hear voices in my head. "Tai I think we need to stop and rest cause I'm getting a nasty headache." Matt, being the closet to me hears me cause my voice is so weak like I got the wind knocked out of me. "Tai, I really think we should stop cause Kelsey is obviously very weak for some odd reason." Tai heard what Matt said and stopped walking. As soon as we all sit down a vortex opens up right above us and ten people and nine Digimon fall out of it. One of them starts to scream like a little 3 year old girl. As they fall a strange glow surrounds them and the color of it matches my crest completely, no wonder why I feel like crap, it's taking all my energy. As soon as the new people land the force field thing disappears and I pass out.

Some digital world POV Ryo's

Ok I think I landed in the digital world where I defeated Millenniumon. Wow this world sure has changed a lot since then. I wonder why that girl passed out after that force field disappeared, I guess I'll never know.

Digital World POV Mine

I wake up to find myself in Tai's arms and hear him whisper," Please don't die on me. I'd never tell anyone this but I love you." As soon as I heard that I whispered back," I love you too Tai, I really do with all my heart." As soon as I said that I open my eyes and find myself staring into Tai's deep rich chocolate brown eyes. I gat up and I find Tai's hands still entwined with my own. I think I found my soul mate, my true other half to a whole.

AN: The alcoholic reference was just a logical way to explain my character hearing Ryo's thoughts. And I just love that ending don't you. I personally don't like romances unless if it's really good, I just hope I did a good job on this chapter because I really wanted to spice it up a bit and with Tai and Izzy falling for my character it just makes things interesting.


	7. A New Threat Arrives

Chapter 7: A Secret Revealed

Pov: Mine (Digiworld)

As soon as I get up I hear someone say, "Why did that girl faint?" I look at him with curiosity in my eyes. I think to myself,' I wonder why he's asking that?' I look at him and ask in a small voice, "Who are you and why do you want to know why I fainted?"

"I am Ryo and I want to know because when you fainted that force field thing disappeared."

"Oh." After a few introductions, everyone knew who everyone was. I was getting bored so I gazed at my crest, the one people think will bring out evil. Yeah I just get the best crest ever. As I think of all the events that have happened in the past hour, I let out a sigh.

"Hey Kelsey, Are you ok?" Tai asks.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about what has happened in the past hour." I didn't tell him exactly what I was thinking about but I didn't want him to worry. I mean if you were in my shoes right now would you tell him.

"Ok. Just take it easy though cause I don't want you to strain yourself."

I let out another sigh. "Well we better get going." I say with about as much optimism as a girl in my situation could have.

As we walk through a humid 100 degree heat desert, a giant monster appears. Ryo has a look on his face like he has seen this monster before.

"Quick Izzy look up that digimon on your laptop!" Tai shouts to Izzy. After what seemed like an eternity of Izzy typing on his laptop, He has a look of horror on his face.

"That digimon is Metal Kuwagumon, He is a Mega level virus type. His Metal Wings attack is no walk in the park." Izzy proclaims. Several faces pale to a deathly white.

"How are we gonna defeat that thing?" a nervous Mimi asks.

Ryo, Rika, Takato, and Henry look at each other and their digimon. They nod like they have come to an understanding.

"We might be able to get to Mega." Takato states.

"How?" Several Digidestined ask with curiosity in their tones.

"You'll find out soon enough."

The four Tamers pull out a blue card and scan it through their D-Ark.

"Bio-Merge Activate!" they shout.

"Reanamon Bio-Merge to….."

"Terriormon Bio-Merge to…."

" "Guilmon Bio-Merge to….."

"Cyberdramon Bio-Merge to….."

After a blinding light comes from the D- Ark engulfing the Tamers and their digimon.

"Sakuyamon!" one of the new digimon states.

"Mega-Gargomon!" the large metal green digimon exclaims.

"Gallatanmon!" The knight like digimon says.

"Justimon!" the grayish digimon states.

Most of us have a confused look and notice that the four Tamers are not there. We look at the new digimon and the other Tamers with a questioning gaze.

"In case you guys are wondering where Takato, Rika, Henry, and Ryo are, they are the four digimon." Kazu says like it's no big deal.

The battle was a very quick one since it was four Megas against one. After that the digimon go back to rookie form and the Tamers appear. We continued on our way.

In another part of the Digiworld. Pov: Unknown Digimon or Person

"So those pesky children think that was easy?" a villainess voice asks in a mocking tone.

"Well that was nothing compared to what is to come!" The villainess being shouts," Get me on the line with the General, Now you worthless excuse for servants!"

AN: Who do you think the new threat is? On the subject of the new threat, I could hear it's voice in my head as I typed it. By the way the Villain is an OC, So it's not Myotismon or The Dark Masters no matter how bad I want to bring them back.


	8. A Threat and Hidden Ally

Chapter 8: A threat and Hidden Ally

Digiworld Pov: Mine

"Hey Tai, I have a question for you." I say, my eyes wide with curiosity.

"What do you want to ask me?" '_Well here goes nothing._'

"How do you know where we are going and why did you all pale at Metal Kuwagumon's name?"

"Well, seven of us went to the Digiworld during summer camp, had an adventure, had to go home, find the eighth chosen child, defeat Myotismon twice, went back to the Digiworld, defeat the Four Dark Masters and Apaylcomon. We paled because we had to face a regular Kuwagumon when we first got here. If you don't believe me ask Matt, T.K., Mimi, Sora, Joe, or Izzy." He looks at the people he named as he said their name.

As we keep walking Devimon appears. "Hello you fools. Remember me?" He says in a mocking tone. I glance at Tai and the others and notice they are glaring at Devimon. He laughs.

"I am here to tell you something, my master is after the Maiden of Darkness. It just happens she is amongst your ranks, so consider it your job to protect her and find her partner digimon before my master captures her and finds her partner." Several people gasp in shock. '_Just great, I am the one Devimon's master is after.'_

T.K. asks," Why should we trust you after you deleted Angemon?" Several people notice how cold T.K. is acting towards Devimon.

"Well, I don't care if you trust me or not. If you don't two people amongst this group will lose who they have a crush on. If you do then you can protect the Maiden." Devimon states like it's so obvious.

Tai and Izzy look at me and blush furiously. Matt and Kari both look at Tai and Izzy and follow their gaze and have a look that says, 'No surprise.'

I take a step forward and state in a calm voice, "Why is your master after me, Devimon?" The Tamers and a few of the Chosen children gasp in shock. Huh, I guess they never knew I am the Maiden of Darkness. Devimon laughs again. I hear some one mutter, "Man, I am getting sick of that laugh."

"My master is after you because if you are turned to the side of evil, then this world and the digital world are doomed!" Devimon says with a dramatic flare. Again people gasp but I just nod.

"Well, it's not like I'm very shocked cause isn't that what all bad guys want. Whoever this 'master' is, he or she just wants to control everything and everyone."

Kari and T.K. nod, like they understand better than anyone.

Somewhere in The Digiworld Pov: Unknown Digimon's

"So I see we have a traitor," She says while watching the video of Devimon's betrayal, "soon he will suffer! I'll let him live so I can see how the Children use their only ally." She laughs like Myotismon.

A weak Leomon walks in with chains on and says, "You will never get away with this." She just continues to laugh and says," Just you wait and see, Leomon, just wait and see."

AN: Sorry I cut this chapter short it's just there was a lot of dialogue to type. So one of the villain's minions is an ally to the chosen children, but what is his motives? Why is the Villain letting him live? What does she gain by that? Why the heck am I asking you?


	9. Riddles and Confensions

Chapter 9: Riddles and Confusions

Pov: Mine Digiworld

I take a deep breath, as Devimon leaves. I can't help but think that my secret blew up in smokes before I could explain anything. Isn't life great? '_20 minutes ago no one knew about my crest, and I was at home. Now it seems like life is toying with me._'

"Kelsey, Are you ok?" my favorite goggle head, Tai Kamiaya, asks.

I sigh, "I'm fine. It's just things didn't go as I planned." As soon as those words leave my lips everyone looks at me.

"What do you mean by that?" Matt asks.

"Well, I was hoping to tell you guys that I am the Maiden of Darkness by myself. Instead, you guys are told by Devimon and now I don't know if you still want me in your group." I say, silent tears blurring my vision. As soon as I say that I start crying silently, that way no one can hear how much pain I really am in. Kari and Tai try to comfort me, but I push them away.

"I don't need your sympathy." I state bitterly. Kari and several people gasp in shock. Tai walks up to me and puts his arms around me.

"Shhh, everything is gonna be ok," he tries to comfort me, "just let it all out." And with that said I cry into his deep navy blue shirt. He pulls me closer.

"Tai, I really wish I was as courageous as you are." I say, my voice muffled by his shirt.

"Greetings Chosen Children." An old man's voice says.

"Gah!" I shout while jumping out of Tai's arms. Tai mutters something incoherent under his breath.

"What do you want now Genni?" I ask with venom dripping in my tone. A few people aren't shocked by my tone.

"Well I'm here to see if you are ok, young Maiden of Darkness." the old man says calmly.

"Me? Ok? Well try having your friends and crush find out something you wanted to tell them by the enemy. Would you be ok?" I say sarcastically. Of course some one agrees with me.

"Well, I am here to help you figure out whom your true enemy is." Genni says.

"Really?" I ask at the same time Tai says, "Please tell me it's not a riddle." We all await the answer with baited breath.

"Well Tai, you are right it is a riddle." Several people groan.

"What is the riddle, old man?" I ask a bit ticked off.

"The foe you seek to defeat, hides in the shadows of this world. Making the Dark Masters and all of Myotismon's forms look like mere armatures." Genni says.

"Come on," Mimi says in a whinny voice," I thought we already defeated those creeps."

"All will be revealed in time, Chosen Children." As soon as Genni says that, a white mist appears and he disappears with it. I wonder what that old man meant?

"Hey Tai?" I ask him.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go on a walk real quick?"

"Ok, but why?"

"I need to tell you something, in private." I whisper to him.

"Oh, ok." and with that said we walk into the forest.

Pov: Kari's Digiworld

"Hey Matt." I whisper to T.K.'s older brother, Matt.

"Yeah Kari?" He asks.

"Let's follow Tai and Kelsey."

"Ok."

Matt and I stealthily follow my brother and my friend. I just hope this walk doesn't turn into a trap.

"Hey Matt, let's listen in on them." I suggest.

"Ok." as soon as he says that I shush him.

"Tai, I have something to tell you." Kelsey says.

"What is it?"

"Well you see, I love you and I want to be your girlfriend but I want to know if you feel the same way about me." Matt, Tai, and I are stunned.

"Well, Kelsey I love you too. I'm just afraid that if we go out it will ruin your friendship with Kari, but I know she wouldn't care if we are dating."

"Oh, Tai you are so sweet."

"Thank you, Kels."

"Hey Tai, I think we should head back and tell everyone."

"Ok, Kels."

Matt and I run back to the campsite before we are caught. After sprinting through the dark woods with Matt, we make it back before Tai and his girlfriend.

Pov: Unknown Digiworld

"Master, we have received word from our spy that the Child of Courage and the Maiden of Darkness are dating." A Metalcyborgmon states.

"Excellent." I chuckle. After I dismiss that obedient servant.

"Get me on the phone with my General. Now!" I shout at a worthless Datamon.

I hope those Digi-fools enjoy themselves while they can. I laugh at the thought.

An: Hope you enjoyed chapter 9. So it seems not only Matt and Kari spied on Tai and I.


	10. Shocking Revelations & The Spy Revealed

Chapter 10:Shocking revelations and the spy revealed.

Pov: Mine Digiworld

As Tai and I head back to the campsite I get this weird feeling telling me someone or something is watching us. Tai and I run through the forest to the campsite like a puma hunting it's prey.

"Hey everyone!" I shout so everyone can hear me.

"What is it? Are you ok?" several people asked a bit panicked.

"I'm fine, but I have an announcement to make."

"What is it Kelsey?" Sora asked.

Before I could say anything, a small puff ball black bat-like creature appears. '_oh boy, here we go again_.' I thought sarcastically.

"Hello brats and Maiden of Darkness. I am Demidevimon." the creature said.

"What do you want?" I say, a bit irritated.

"I'm just here to announce the big news." he says slyly. Tai's and mine faces pale a deathly white.

"What is it?" Tai says with baited breath.

"Well, two people who just entered this campsite are keeping something from you all." he grins evilly. Several people look confused, but Tai and I look at our feet like we have nothing better to do.

"Well your precious goggle headed leader, Tai, and the Maiden of Darkness, Kelsey, are dating." Demidevimon states. People gasp in shock and one read head is absolutely furious. As quickly as that little runt, Demidevimon, appeared he disappeared.

"Was Demidevimon telling the truth?" T.K., Mimi, Sora, and a few others ask simultaneously. Tai and I just nod in utter silence.

"I'm not really surprised you two are dating." Sora states.

"Why is that Sora?" Tai asks.

"Well, I can tell by the way you look at each other and they way you act. When Devimon told us Kelsey is the Maiden of Darkness you were worried, and when she was upset only you could calm her down." I blush a deep crimson as Sora said that.

"Well Sora your right. I love Kelsey more than anything and I will protect her even if it costs me my life."

"Aw Tai, you are so sweet. Sometimes I don't think I deserve you." I say blushing a slight rose color.

"No Kels, I'm the one who doesn't deserve someone who is like an angel in every way. All you're missing are the wings and halo." My boyfriend says.

"Can you two stop flirting for five minutes!" an angry red headed computer genius says bitterly.

"Well Izzy, what do you think we should do?" Kari asks.

"We could try and find Kelsey's partner."

"How will we find my Partner?" I ask him.

"Easy. We use your digivice."

"Oh."

With that said, we decide to pair up in groups of four or three. Tai, T.K., Kari and myself are one group. Matt, Sora, Yolie, and Ken are another. Mimi, Joe, Ryo, and Rika we decided that we needed to keep some of the couples together or best friends together. Takato, Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta make up group four. Henry, Suzie, Ai, and Mako. And the last group has Davis, Cody, and Izzy.

"We'll keep track of the other groups by our digivice," Tai says, "Keep your eyes and ears open. If any of you find any thing send a message to one of the groups that has a D-terminal."

"Ok." We all chorused.

We all headed off in different directions to find my partner.

Pov Unknown Digimon's Location: Digiworld

"So it seems those foolish children have decided to split up." A harsh female Digimon's voice states. A meek looking servant enters the dark, cold, room.

"I want you to send your best followers after five of the groups, and I want you to personally follow the group that has the Maiden of Darkness in it. DO I make myself clear?" The evil female digimon says.

"Yes, Milady." The servant says in response.


	11. The Guardian, And A Surprise

Chapter 11: The Search for The Guardian and Surprise, An Ally revealed.

Pov: Mine Digiworld

After we split up into groups, Tai decided it would be best if we went south-east. I of course had to open my big mouth.

"Tai, I think we should head east cause I'm getting a feeling telling me east is the right way to go." I say, hoping he sees it my way.

"Well, I'm the leader and I say south-east would be a better course of action."

"Tai, it's my partner we are trying to find so I say east."

"South-east." My stubborn goggle headed boyfriend states.

"East."

"South-east!"

"East!" I shout, a bit angry.

"Knock it off you two." My best friend and Tai's sister, Kari, says. We stop what we were saying.

"I think we should head east because it is Kelsey's partner, but if her partner is not in the east we will go south-east." Kari, the voice of reason says. We simply nod in response.

We head towards the east, As we walk we run into a group of digimon.

"Halt. State your names and your business." A robotic digimon states in monotone.

"I am Kelsey, the Maiden of Darkness. I'm here with my friends to find my partner." I say a bit shyly.

" Ah, Welcome Maiden of Darkness. I am Andromon, protector of the temple." Andromon states.

"Thank you, Andromon. Do you know if anyone stopped by this area in search of my partner?"

"Your welcome. A digimon named Datamon did come here and ask for the Guardian."

Tai speaks up and asks," Who is the Guardian?"

"Before I tell you please follow me." Andromon tells Tai. We follow Andromon to a village lit by torches. He leads us to this huge hut in the center of the village.

"You may enter, Andromon." A deep, whispery voice said. Andromon leads us into a hut lit by a dozen torches with gold and silver fire. Through a thin flimsy curtain of aquamarine silk, a shadowy figure says," So you have finally arrived, young chosen maiden. I have been hoping you would have come a bit sooner, but it doesn't matter because you are here." Tai glares daggers at the shadow and steps protectively in front of me, T.K. and Kari gasp in shock.

"Who are you?" I ask, a bit terrified.

"I am the one chosen to protect the guardian's secret." the voice says.

"Just what is the Guardian and what does he have to do with my partner?" I ask.

"Please have a seat so I can explain."

"Ok." Tai, T.K., Kari, and I sit down on deep blue velvet pillows.

"Long ago, There was a terrible war between the beast digimon and the human digimon. An angel bearing the Mark of the Hazard appeared and the war stopped, in turn he became the protector of this world. A 100 years later, something terrible happened to him, he got corrupted by the power he had. The legendary warriors stopped him. 1,000 years passed and the celestial three appeared, they kept this world in peace for a long time. One of them purified the Angel's data and sealed it away here in this temple. Legend says, that the angel will be partnered to the Maiden of Darkness. We know that she must awaken Lucemon from his slumber in order to save this world."

" You mean to tell me my partner is an angel?" I say in shock.

"Yes, Lucemon is your partner. Now hurry, you have to free him!" the old digimon says. I sprint after the digimon. I hear Tai, Kari, and T.K. following from behind. '_I hope my partner is safe._'

After what seems like an eternity, we come to the main room of the temple. In the center of the room, a huge golden angel statue sits. On the pedestal a slot in the shape of my digivice holds the secret to this statue. Without thinking it through, I put my digivice in the slot and push it in.

A blinding flash of violet, lavender, and gold light emanates from my digivice and engulfs the statue.

"I am Lucemon, the guardian of the Maiden of Darkness." Lucemon states.

"You're my partner?" I ask in disbelief. Lucemon nods his head. Just as he flies off the pedestal, a dark shadowy figure enters the room with a bang. When I say a bang, I mean there is a hole in the wall where there wasn't one before hand.

"I am Etemon, the King has arrived." an annoying orange monkey states.

"Oh great the orange idiot is back." Tai says sarcastically.

"Hey, punk. I thought you would all be glad I'm back!"

"No!" The group chorused. I almost burst out laughing because it was funny how that idiot thought they would be glad to see them.

"Why are you here Etemon?" my partner, Lucemon asked the orange bimbo.

"I'm here to capture the Maiden of Darkness and you." the wannabe monkey states. Several people in our group sweat drop and I burst out laughing.

"You are so simple minded, Etemon. I swear I met a door with more complexity than you." I state, barely holding back my laughter. Tai and the others laugh so hard tears stream down their faces.

"Hey! You brats always think you're wiser and smarter than me."

"Well cause we are." Tai mutters under his breath. I burst out laughing again.

"You brats are gonna be sorry when I get done with you." Mr. orange bimbo says.

"Alright everyone you better digivolve." Tai says.

"Augumon digivolve to….."

"Gatomon digivolve to….."

"Patamon digivolve to…"

After they say that a blinding light appears. After it disappears a few new digimon are standing where Gatomon, Patamon, and Augumon were standing mere seconds ago.

"Greymon." The huge orange dinosaur states.

"Angewomon." the female angel states.

"Angemon." The male angel states.

"Dark Network!" Etemon shouts and unleashes his attack on the two champions, one rookie, and one ultimate. All the digimon fall to the ground, hard, and are completely drained of their power.

"Not so fast." a cold male voice states. Several of my friends shiver from the harsh tone and Etemon pales a ghastly white.

"What are you doing here you traitor." the orange bimbo says.

"I'm here to protect the Maiden of Darkness and live up to my vow to change. So don't call me a traitor because I'm doing what I believe is right." the voice I now recognize as Devimon coldly states. T.K. just clenches his fist like he's about to punch Devimon in the face.

"Devimon, why are you protecting me?"

"I'm protecting you because that is why I was brought back to life. So really I was spying on the enemy for Azulongmon because he asked me to." He says with a touch of a smile in is tone.

"Thanks Devimon."

"No problem, just don't get yourself killed."

"Touché. I was about to tell you the same thing."

Devimon smiles slightly and says," You know the old saying, great minds think alike." Tai and the others look at us strangely.

"Are you ok Kels?" Tai, asks.

"Yea. Just sharing an inside joke few people understand." I say while blushing. Sometimes guys know what to say to make a girl either embarrassed or something we find sweet.

"Oh, ok."

"Let's kick Etemon's idiotic butt back to the zoo he came from!" Lucemon and I shout at the same time. The rest of the digimon and their partners burst out laughing, like hyenas. Devimon manages a small smile at what we said.

Alright everyone! Use your strongest attacks."

"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon Exclaims while shooting a pink cross at Etemon.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon states and an orange beam shoots out of his hand and hits the orange bimbo square in the chest.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon shouts.

"Nightmare Claw!" Devimon calmly states.

"Grand Cross!" Lucemon shouts and a huge golden cross hits Etemon and deletes him on contact.

"I will be back fools!" Etemon shouts as he disincarnates into data.

"Well that was fun." I say sarcastically.

"I wish I could digivolve." Lucemon states, while pouting like a three year old.

"You will one day, Lucemon. Just don't rush it." I say trying to calm him down.

"Your right, I guess only time will tell."

We walk out the chamber with Devimon following close behind, like a shadow following a person on a sunny day.

"Kari u better tell everyone to meet up near the lake that lead to Genni's house." Tai tells his younger sister. Kari nods in response and takes out her D-Terminal. She types so fast her fingers are a blur. As soon as she's done typing, we hear a beeping sound.

"What is that noise?" I ask Kari.

"That's my D-Terminal. It means I got a message." Kari opens her D-Terminal, reads the message, and says, "Yolie, Cody, and Ryo said they'll be there ASAP and that they told the other groups where to meet us."

"Well, I guess some of the others will be shocked to see me, again." Devimon states.

"Why don't you tell them that you're here to help?" I ask.

"It's not that easy. You see I've done a lot of foul deeds before I was reborn, so I think some people still hold that against me. They have every right too."

"Well, even though I wasn't there at the time I forgave you. Right?"

Devimon smiles slightly, "Yeah, you did."

"See. So why won't the others forgive you?"

Devimon sighs and then says," I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of. If you want to know why ask T.K. or his brother."

"Oh."

After I say that we walk, well some of our partners and Devimon fly, through a huge thick connivers forest.

"Br. It's so cold." I state while shivering. Tai walks a tad bit closer to me and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Kels. I'll keep you warm." Tai whispers into my ear. I blush I deep crimson.

"Thanks Tai." I whisper back.

After fifteen minutes of walking through that frozen tundra, we reach Genni's house.

"Hey, Devimon why don't you come in with us?" I ask him.

"I will, only cause it will be easier to protect you and Lucemon." Devimon states.

We climb down the never ending stairs and enter Genni's house. Genni looks up from what he was doing and calmly states, "You're late."

"Sorry we're late. We had a bit of a problem." Tai and I state at the same time.

As soon as we said that several head turn in our direction. Matt, Mimi, Sora, Joe, and Izzy gasp in shock.

"What the hell is Devimon doing here?" Matt asks, a little bit pissed off.

"Calm down Matt." Sora says to her boyfriend.

"Well Matt, Devimon is here because he's actually on our side." I state.

After several minutes of explaining about what happened to my group, everyone is stunned into silence.

"Are you saying you found your partner, ran into Etemon, Devimon showed up and helped you guys defeat him?" Izzy sates in utter disbelief.

"That's pretty much what happened." Tai tells the computer genius.

Pov: Evil villainess's Location: Dark side of the Digital World

"So the traitor was actually working for Azulongmon this whole time." I smirk before motioning for my general to enter.

"Yes, milady?" The general asks.

"It's time."

"Of course, milady." with that said he leaves my viewing room.

AN: Well I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did typing it. I know some of my readers are glad for this long chapter.

What do you think this plan is?


	12. Oh dear! 2 death,1 Villan, & 2 Secrets

**Chapter 12: The Enemy Revealed, Along with Two Secrets and Two Tragic Deaths**

**Pov: Mine Location: Digiworld-Genni's house.**

"Hey Genni?" I ask the old man

"Yes, Kelsey?" Genni asks in turn.

"Is it all right if my friends and I spend the night here?"

"Of course you can."

"Thank you." was all I said to the wise old man

After a few minutes of setting up Tai and the rest of the group, except for a few people, decide to sleep outside in case something happens. Devimon and Lucemon agree to stay with me inside.

After everyone has gone to sleep I was still awake along with Lucemon and Devimon.

"So Devimon, why did you really stay here?" I ask the fallen angel digimon.

"I have this really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach saying something bad is gonna happen." he replies. Lucemon and I just look at him in shock.

Lucemon sighs before saying," I wish I could digivolve."

"Lucemon, you'll get your chance soon. Hopefully not too soon." I tell my partner.

"You're right Kelsey. I will get my chance, but I hope it's not too soon cause I like the way I am already." As soon as Lucemon says that I feel my eyes get a little bit heavier.

I yawn before saying, "I'm getting a bit tired. Good night Lucemon and Devimon, don't let the Kuwagumon bite." I close my eyes and drift into a deep sleep.

After what seems like sleeping for five seconds I hear Lucemon and Devimon scream at me, "Wake up!" As soon as they say that I wake up, eyes blinking to get the sleep out of them.

"What's going on!" I scream at Lucemon, Devimon, and Genni.

"Someone attacked this house and it's gonna blow! We got the others out." Devimon and Lucemon say together.

"Well let's go!" I shout back, fearing for their lives. As we try on run out of the building, a piece of wood lit on fire tries to crush us but Genni uses some sort of shield and says," Run!"

Lucemon says, "Let me carry you, Kelsey." I simply nod as Lucemon picks me up. We fly for about ten seconds before hearing Genni's yell of pain, which lasts for a few seconds. After that we yell out to Genni, hoping he's alive but all we are met with is the roar of the flames and absolute silence.

"G-guys, I think G-genni's d-d-dead." I manage to get out with tears streaming down my face. As soon as I said that, I hear an evil laugh.

"Fools, you were supposed to die. Well at least that old watcher is no longer around to help you." A female voice harshly says.

"Who the Hades are you?" I ask, gaining a bit of my courage.

"I am Nefretmon, Queen of all evil digimon." she boasts.

As soon as Nefretmon says that Devimon and Lucemon-carrying me- fly out of the ruble as fast as humanly possible. When we get out of the wreckage, Lucemon sets me down on the cool, damp grass.

Lucemon says," I'm gonna help Devimon fight her. I'll be right back, Kelsey." I nod in response. To myself I think,' Devimon was right, something bad was gonna happen. I had the same feeling too, but I didn't say anything. Ugh, I'm so stupid.' As soon as I think that I sigh, life can't ever be easy. I mean I get chosen for some stupid reason to save a world with talking monsters.

"Grand Cross!" I hear Lucemon shout, not to far from where I'm sitting.

"Hell's Contract!" I hear Devimon shout his attack.

"Oh Snap!" I scream, like a total idiot. I get up and run as fast as I can away from the fight.

The fight continues for about five minutes, Lucemon was already turned back to his in-training form.

"I'm getting bored!" Nefretmon says in a whiny voice, sort of like piedmon and puppetmon combined.

"Well then let's finish this." Devimon says while attacking her.

"Not so fast, fallen hero boy." Nefretmon states. She flies in front of where my digimon and I are sitting.

"Violet Swords!" Nefretmon says.

"No!" Devimon screams. He runs faster than he thought possible to block it. He jumps in front of me and Putimon. He blocks the attack, only to pay the ultimate price. His life.

"No!" I shout, tears streaming down my face like twin rivers. Nefretmon floats in front of me.

"Too bad, I missed." She states.

"When we meet again Nefretmon, it will be you who dies!" I shout at her full of rage.

"Well, until next time." she says before vanishing into a cloud of black smoke.

As I sit on the damp grass, I feel tears streaming down my face. Putimon sits on my lap, trying to calm me down.

"Kelsey!" I hear the familiar voice of Tai yell. I slowly look up.

"I'm over here!" I yell as loud as I can. I hear the rest of the group run like lightning to where I am.

"Kelsey, are you ok?" Kari asks me.

"I'm ok as I can be knowing that I'm the one who watched Genni die protecting me, Devimon, and Lucemon. Then watching Devimon die in my arms, saving me from Nefretmon's attack!" I shout, tears pouring down my face. I feel a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist.

"Shhh," Tai whispers to me, "let it all out." As soon as he said that I cry, not bothering to mask my pain. After Forty minutes of crying in despair, Tai whispers to me, "It's time for us to go back to the real world. That way you can tell your mom and we can come up with a plan." I nod in response.

Tai says the same thing he told me to the others.

"Wait!" I shout to my friends.

"What is it Kelsey?" Sora asks.

"Why can't we do something to honor Genni and Devimon, I mean they both put their lives on the line to protect me and all of you guys."

"You're right Kels." Tai says.

"What should we do?" Mimi asks.

"How about we build it after we defeat Nefretmon." I state. The rest of the group nods. We walk to the nearest gate/TV thing we could find.

"Alright! Let's go, Digiport open!" Davis says with his annoying way.

We are sucked into the TV and find us in the computer room, not in a dog pile. We pick our digimon up, notice the time, and run to our lockers.

**Location: 7th grade hallway, School**

As Kari, T.K., Davis, Ken, and the rest of my friends walk down the hall to our lockers, several people start whispering and pointing at us. I really hope it's not cause of our digimon, cause if it is a few people will end up in the hospital with a broken bone or two.

"Hey Kari?" I ask my boyfriend's sister.

"Yea?"

"How are we gonna explain this, "I say motioning to our digimon, "to the teachers?"

"Easy, we use the age old stuff animal trick." She says smiling.

"Oh." is all I say.

After several minutes of chatting with Kari while we were at our lockers it was time for Home Room, a time most kids can't wait for. I, however can because I'm dreading having to explain my awesome, cute, snow white, furry Digimon friend to my old, knaggy, English teacher, Mrs. Elise. She is the definition of pure undying evil. I walk into class as fast as I can without anyone getting curious.

"Well, what do we have here?" Mrs. Elise says in her normal snooty tone.

'Remember what Kari said.' I think to myself before replying, "It's just my stuff animal."

"Well, next time just put it in your bag."

Before Putimon could say anything and blow our cover, I quickly put my hand over his mouth. I really didn't want him to say something about the Digiworld or the fact he is a he and not an it. This day turned out rather weird, I just hope my mom is ok with me being a Digidestined.

After waiting patiently for the school bus, and my mom, to get here I get a sudden flash. I just hope this feeling is right, but at the same time wrong. I take a deep breath and sigh.

**Location: On 049, aka, the bus**

"Hey Tai," I whisper to my boyfriend, "how are we going to explain you and the others to my mom?"

"We get off with you no questions asked and explain to her when she gets home from work." He replies.

"Oh."

"You are worrying a lot Kels. Is something wrong?" Tai asks, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling in the sun light.

"Well, there is this weird feeling I have." I say, looking to the ground.

"What is it?"

I take a deep shaky breath, "I think my mom was a Digidestined."

I hear Tai take a sudden in take of breath as soon as I say those words. The very second I said it, I knew I was right. I sigh, fate is twisted no questions asked.

After about three minutes we get to my stop.

"Well, let's go!" I say I bit cheerfully to my boyfriend and friends. We get off the bus faster than lighting to avoid my mom asking questions.

As soon as we are off the bus, Tai says," Kels, you have to tell them what you told me." Everyone looks at me with curiosity burning in the eyes like the flames of a camp fire.

"What is it Kelsey?" Kari asks.

"Well, I think my mom was a digidestined." I say, looking down sheepishly.

"What?" Matt says in disbelief.

"_I think she's one of the original group, the group that came before you."_

"_Why would you think that?" Sora asks._

"_Well, when I was bored one day I was looking through my mom's necklaces for one to borrow. I found a crest. The symbol was a set of scales and the color of the crest its self was breath taking."_

"_Wow." Izzy says in shock._

"_That was exactly what I thought. I do remember putting the crest in my special jewelry box my mom gave me. If you want I can show it to you, but you have to follow me."_

"_Sure." The whole group choruses._

_We climb up to flights of stairs, get to my apartments door, and I unlock the door._

"_Well, are you guys coming in or do you want Tai, Kari, and myself to get the box?" I ask them._

"_How about the second option." Matt says._

"_Ok."_

_Tai, Kari, and myself enter my apartment. I notice my dad isn't home, which I find a blessing. _

"_Kari, you follow me. Tai please stay in the living room." They both nod._

_As soon as we enter my room, I pick up my porcelain, rose pink and white box. I carefully remove the lid. _

"_Kari! Get Tai!" I shout, my voice full of horror. _

"_Ok." She runs out of my room to the living room and gets Tai. _

"_What is it Kels?" Tai asks, his voice full of concern._

"_My mom's crest is gone! I'll go check her room for it. Kari can u check my jewelry box? Tai I need you to get Yolie, Mimi, and Sora." _

_Tai rushes out of the room and gets Sora, Mimi, and Yolie. I sprint to my mom's room, while Kari checks my jewelry box._

"_Hey Kari, Did you find anything?" I shout cause we are in two different rooms._

"_No, not yet!"_

_I walk out to the living room._

"_Sora can you look in the small jewelry box in the bath room?" I ask her._

"_Sure thing." Sora _

"_Mimi, I need you to help Kari in my room." She nods in response and runs to my room._

"_Yolie, I need you to help me out in my mom's room."_

_With that said we both sprint to my mom's room. As soon as we get in there I look in the box marked bracelets. I spot the opal like crest and let out a sigh of relief._

"_Yolie, tell Kari and the other I found it." I tell her, my voice full of happiness and joy._

"_OK, Kelsey." Yolie says in her preppy voice._

I slowly pick up the golden chain of my mom's crest and hold it by my index finger and thumb in the light. I'm in so much awe by the crest, as I walk out of her room I almost run into the wall.

"Tai, you can tell the others to come inside so we can start the meeting."

"Sure thing, Kels." my boyfriend tells me, glad I found my mom's crest.

"All right everyone, I found my mom's crest. I guess she found out I had it and went into my room one night and put it back in her jewelry box." I say to my friends.

"It's amazing!" Mimi and Kari say at the same time.

"Yea it is. The stone is like an opal except much more expensive."

"Why are you telling us that?" one of the guys asks.

"I don't want any of you guys to break it!" I shout at them.

"Oh."

"I think I hear something."

"What is it?" Tai asks.

"My mom's home."

"Quick, someone turn on the TV!" Izzy says.

I quickly turn on the TV, find Jersey Shore, and act normal.

"Hey Kelsey. I didn't know we had company." My mom says.

"Hey mom, my friends and I would like to talk to you about something important."

My mom sighs before saying, "What is it?"

"Mom, you might want to sit down."

A look of sudden fear and worry crosses her face," Are you okay? What's going on? Why are you holding my opal 'necklace'?"

I let out a sigh," I'm okay mom. I know you were a digidestined, so no need to hide it. Plus I, along with my friends are digidestined."

My mom just stares at me like I grew a second head. She whispers," No, Azulongmon promised me that you wouldn't get involved."

"Wait what do you mean mom?" I ask her, eyes wide with curiosity.

She takes a deep breath before replying," You see, when you were born Azulongmon informed me of a prophecy. I was afraid you would get involved, so when you were 6 I decided to stop going to the digital world with you and asked the four guardians to erase your memories of the Digiworld. If you want to know the full story ask my partner, it will be kind of hard but all you have to do is say,' Azulongmon.'"

I look at my mom like she grew a second head and sprouted wings on her back. I look at Tai, my boyfriend, and his sister.

"Hey Tai? Are you okay?" I ask him, eyes full of concern.

He looks at me, eyes filled with a new found level of respect for my mom, "Yeah, I'm just trying to get over the shock of what your mom said."

"So am I. It's hard to believe but it's too crazy not to believe."

My mom lets out a sigh of relief before saying," I'm glad you're okay with the fact I kept a secret from you for 5 years. Kelsey, it's obvious to me that you and Tai are dating. Just in case if you were wondering I approve."

"Hey mom?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"When will dad be home?"

"In a few hours. Let me guess you want Tai to meet him?"

"Yeah mom, you read my mind." Several of my friends look at me and my mom with an amused look. Kari, Matt, and Sora look like they're about to explode from laughter. Tai, however looks a ghastly shade of white.

"Relax Tai, my dad is awesome. It's not like he's over protective. He's actually very cool so don't worry." I tell my boyfriend.

"Ok." he says.

My mo tells him," It's better him than my dad. Her grandpa was always very protective of both me and Kelsey."

"Wait, why did you say 'was'?" He asks.

Both my mom and I look at each other and sigh. By now everyone is looking at us.

"You see he passed away a few years ago." I say, my tone dull and lifeless.

Tai quickly wraps his arms around me in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, Kels. I didn't mean to bring it up." he whispers in my ear.

"It's ok." I whisper back.

"Kelsey, you're acting very calm for some reason." my mom says to me.

"I'll explain. It's a long tale so you might want to grab a Pepsi from the fridge." I tell my mom.

She nods in response. After hearing the fridge door close, the hum of the soda, the thump of the cup and Pepsi bottle my mom enters the living room.

"Mom, before I tell you this I'm sure my friends have a few questions that I think you should answer." I said, after my mom got comfortable in her chair.

"Sure thing, Boo." my mom replies. I groan in response to my nick name.

Izzy quickly says," What does your crest mean?"

"Well, it's quite simple if you think about it. The symbol is a set of scales, therefore my crest is that of balance." My mom said.

"Who is your partner?" Mimi asks.

Several of my friends, including my mom, sweat drop at this.

"Mimi, if you had paid attention through out my mom's explanation you would know it's Azulongmon!" I said, a bit annoyed.

"Oh." was all she said.

Davis slowly raises his hand and asks," Was there a goggle wearing leader on your team and if so what is his or her name?"

My mom has a faint smile on her face before sighing and replying," Yes there was, his name was Kevin."

I gasp in shock, eyes as wide as saucers." Mom, you mean to tell me that the guy you were gonna marry before he died in Iraq was the leader!"

She nods sadly," Yes he was. He and I, along with his sister were the first group. Don't ask me how we managed saving the Digiworld with it being just us."

Every goggle headed leader looks at my mom with a mixture of awe and respect.

Sora asks, "What was your role? I mean every group member has a role so what was your's?"

My mom chuckles," I was the mother figure and the smart one. Kevin was the reckless but reliable leader, and Michelle was the little sister and a total princess. I think our good traits out weighed our bad, so that's why we were a good team."

"Mrs. Lee, What was the name of the first villain you faced?" Joe asks.

"Well, we had to face Apaylcomon twice and Nefretmon." She states.

All of us, mainly myself, Kari, and Tai gasp in shock.

"Mom, you had to face Nefretmon?"

"Yes I did. Please don't tell me what I think you're going to tell me."

"Well, we have to face her! She already tried to kill me twice!" I shout, fearing rising in my voice.

My mom gasps and exclaims," You mean to tell me that witch as tried to kill you twice! What did she do to you?"

"Well, She blew up Genni's house trying to kill me but Genni died trying to save Devimon, my partner, and myself. She also tried to kill me with swords but Devimon step in front of me and paid the ultimate price."

I feel my mom's arms wrap around me in a tight hug," Sweetie, you could have gotten seriously hurt or killed! When I get my hands on her she will wish she never came back!"

"Mom, it's my fight. She killed one of my friends and an ally. She will suffer by my hands. I just hope Putimon and reach Champion or Mega at the most."

Izzy and the others look at me, confusion written all over their faces.

"What do you mean?" Izzy asks me.

"You see, Lucemon is only a rookie level with the powers and strength of a champion."

"Really. I wonder why Lucemon's data won't appear on my computer?"

My mom clears her throat before saying," Izzy, I asked Azulongmon and the others to keep Lucemon hidden from the rest of the Digiworld."

"So that explains why I can't find the data."

"Exactly." my mom simply says.

After my friends asked the questions we needed to know answers to, the house phone rings. My mom being the closest to the phone answers it.

"Hello?"

"I'm on my way home please unlock the door for me." my dad said.

"Okay. See you when you get home." After that my mom hangs up the phone.

"That was your dad, he'll be home soon. Can you please unlock the door?"

I get up and unlock the door for my dad.

"When he gets home I want you and your friends to explain everything to us." My mom says.

"Ok." We all chorus.

_AN: Longest chapter by far! ^.^_


	13. The Offer and The Castle

Chapter 13: An Offer and The Castle

I hear footsteps coming up the metal staircase to my house. The door slowly opens to reveal my dad.

"I'm home. What's the big news and who are these people?" He says while hanging up his keys and coat.

"Dad, you might want to sit down for this." I say, my voice slightly cracking on the s.

"What's up Kelsey?" my dad says, sitting down in his burgundy chair.

"Well, it's a secret mom and I have in common. One I didn't suspect until recently."

"Kelsey, what did I say about you explaining what happened to you be fore bringing me up." my mom says.

"Okay. I'll tell you both what happened. It all started this morning at the bus stop."

"Wait, why the bus stop?" both my mom and dad ask.

"Let's say a beam of light appeared and twelve kids and digimon came with it."

"Okay. Can you just tell us what happened?" both my parents ask.

I tell them what happened word for word, not leaving out anything. As soon as I finish explaining both my mom's and dad's jaws hit the floor in utter shock.

"I swear when I get my hands on Nefretmon….." my mom trails off.

"I, wow Kelsey. I'm in shock." my dad says, his voice barely a whisper.

"Hey dad, is it alright if I go out right now with Tai?" I ask changing the subject.

"Hold on! Who the heck's Tai and is he you're boyfriend? If your mom approves then so do I, but tell me where you're going." my dad says.

"Yes Tai's my boyfriend and yes mom approves. All we are gonna do is walk around the area to the little play area near the pool." I say, trying not to roll my eyes.

"Okay but first I want to do I question and answer session with him."

I groan in response. Tai pales and his sister and best friends laugh at his misery.

"Well Tai, what are you interested in?" my dad asks, starting the Q&A session.

"Well, I love to play soccer. I also want to be either a UN representative for the Digiworld when people find out about it or become a professional soccer player."

"Interesting. How are your grades?"

"Well in gym I get an A, but in everything else I get Ds. I try my best though." Tai responds, a little worried.

"I see, I have decided that you can date my daughter as long as you two don't do anything stupid."

As soon as my dad says that Tai and I both blush.

"Dad! Please stop embarrassing me!" I shout blushing.

"It's my job." He says, laughing.

I roll my eyes at his laugh and sigh. I guess my boyfriend noticed because he sent me a worried glance.

"Kels, are you okay?" Ha asks me concern written in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about having the responsibility of saving two worlds from utter doom. I also wonder why I was chosen, I mean it's not like I'm anything special. I'm just your average girl trying to get through school without making any enemies. So why me?" I whisper the last part, but everyone hears it.

"Kelsey, you are not just average. You're unique, you can make friends with anyone, get good grades, and you have one of the core crests that made the digital world," my mom says.

"Mrs. Lee?" Izzy asks, pulling out his pineapple laptop.

"Yes Izzy?" my mom replies.

"What are the core crests that made the digital world?"

My mom replies in an almost trance like state," The core crests that make up the digital world are Hope, Light, Darkness, Balance, and Unity. The first three were made by the angels who called the digital world home and help the digimon, they even blessed a few digimon with the ability to digivolve to angel digimon. The three together made the crest of Unity because when the three were together the world was in peace. The crest of Balance was created by both the angels of Darkness and Light because they both cared about the world and they got troubling news one day."

"What was the news?" Tai and I ask my mom.

"No one knows what happened to the three to cause them to have doubts in their tightly knit family." my mom says, a small frown etched on her face.

All of a sudden a creepy voice shouts, "Scarlet Lightning!"

"Who are you?" Several people in the room ask.

A person in a vampire like costume steps out from the shadows.

"I am Vampriamon. The conductor of your demise." Vampriamon laughs mockingly.

I roll my eyes, "Let me guess Nefretmon sent you to destroy me, or was it to kidnap me?"

"I will not tell you my employer and yes, my master would like to see you alive to help her."

"Wow, like that isn't cliché. All villains want is to rule the world." I boldly state, Tai looks at me with a worried face and my mom looks like she's trying not to kill Vampriamon on the spot.

"So, you think you could do a better job?" Vampriamon asks, partly joking.

"Yes I know I could. It's all about balancing cliché with original ideas. I bet if your stupid 'Master' kidnapped me and turned me to the side of evil, I would do a better job then her." I retort sarcastically.

Kari, T.K., Tai ,Matt, and my parents look at me like I'm crazy. I only was kidding but they took it seriously and thought I was considering joining that side. Please, they should know I have more class then that.

"Kelsey, are you kidding or are you serious?" T.K. and Kari ask simultaneously.

I sigh before saying," No duh, it took you long enough. I was kidding. You people don't know sarcasm if it bit you in the butt."

T.K. and Kari look at me with a mixture of shock and utter disbelief.

"Wow, Kels. That is so not something I would suspect you to say." Matt barely says with out laughing.

"Wow, that was genius!" Vampriamon says, writing what I said down on a piece of paper. Everyone looks at her scribbling on the notepad like a person trying to find water, in other words insane.

Vampriamon looks up and blushes, if it's possible for an undead digimon to blush.

"What? It was a good phrase." Vampriamon states, clearly embarrassed.

"Eh, you can have it. Besides, I have some more phrases." I laugh.

"You would tell me, the enemy a few phrases?"

I nod slowly," Yea, just don't tell you-know-who."

"Who?" Several people ask.

" Lord Voldemort?" Davis stupidly, trying to make people laugh in the tense situation we are in.

"Davis, you read?" Yolie asks, trying to picture the soccer nerd reading an actual book not related to soccer.

"Yeah, the Harry Potter series is awesome! I also love to read The Hunger Games series, all books by Margret Hadiax Peterson, and a few sports books." As soon as he says that Yolie almost faints from shock.

"No not Voldemort! Nefretmon!" I exclaim, trying to stop the upcoming argument between Yolie and Davis over books from happening.

Several faces seem to recognize it and suddenly everyone, including Vampriamon, laugh so hard that their sides start to hurt.

"Well let's get back to business." Vampriamon suddenly states, killing the mood.

I sigh knowing it's inventible, "Yeah, we might as well get this over with."

"So Kelsey, have you thought about my offer?" Vampriamon asks, eyes alight with eagerness.

"Yes I have."

Everyone blinks in shock, worry etched on their faces.

"Vampriamon, my answer is yes but on one condition, the people I love don't get hurt and I can have a say in important matters, if I don't like the plan we change it accordingly." I say.

"Wow, I never expected you to accept my proposal. Well I'll give you enough time to say good bye and pack your things." As soon as Vampriamon says that she disappears in a black mist.

"Kelsey, are you out of your mind!" Several people shout, all except for one.

I slowly approach Tai, my goggle headed boyfriend, and sigh.

"Tai, are you mad at me?" I ask, worry clear in my tone.

"Why?" he asks not meeting my eyes.

"Why, what?"

"Why did you accept the offer?" Tai says, his voice barely a whisper.

I slap him so hard across the face there is a bright red mark where my hand was.

"Tai, you idiot!" I scream at him, tears blurring my vision..

"…" was all that came out of his mouth.

"You are too blind to realize that I have a plan!"

Several people just stare at me in awe.

"Guys, you all have my cell phone number just txt me so I can tell you my plan. It will take to long to explain in a short amount of time." I say running to my room to pack what I would need.

I run back to the living room carrying my suitcase and several other bags.

"Well, I guess this is good bye for now." I whisper trying to be cheerful.

The group starts tearing up, well more like the females of the group and Izzy. I look at Tai's face and see him put on a forced smile, trying not to cry. He steps forward and wraps his arms around me.

"Just please be careful and come back soon." Tai whispers to me in my ear, obvious that he is all choked up.

"Don't worry about me Tai, you know how clever I am when it comes to plans." I whisper back in a soothing voice, knowing the pain he's in.

All of a sudden Vampriamon appears," Well, you had time to say your good byes. Your bags will be waiting for you at Nefretmon's castle."

Some one in the group mutters, "How cliché, a castle."

"Well let's get going. Point your digivice at your computer screen, you know the rest."

I do as Vampriamon says, begrudgingly might I add. The port is open and engulfs Putimon, Vampriamon, and myself in a blinding light as we land in the digital world.

We land roughly on the velvet grass in a dog pile no less.

"Well here we are. Your new home, please refrain from trying to run while we are on our way to the castle because it will only cause problems for you. Also, the deal we made won't be valid if you try anything." Vampriamon says, in her authority voice.

"Okay I won't. So what is the castle like, and how does Nefretmon act when she's not trying to take over the world?" I ask curiosity in my tone of voice.

"Well, the castle is kind of spooky on the outside but on the inside it's stunning. I made sure when I left your suitcases there that you got the second best room, the best being Nefretmon's. Nefretmon herself is a little scary but she can be nice, I think she's really lonely."

"Oh. Well I hope I can make her loneliness go away!" I exclaim cheerfully.

Suddenly we stop walking near the very lake I sat by when I first entered the Digiworld.

"You know what?" Vampriamon suddenly asks.

"What?" I reply nervously.

"You remind me of the person Nefretmon told me that was her boss when she was on the side of good."

"W-who was it?" I ask ,stuttering in shock.

"Easy. The answer is the Angel of Darkness. Nefretmon wouldn't tell me her name and whenever I brought it up she had a pained look on her face."

"Wow. My mom told me that there were three angels, although she never told me their genders."

Vampriamon smiles slightly, sort of like Devimon did. I try and blink back the tears threatening to spill out like a river if I don't. I never knew I could get sentimental over that.

"Yeah, well your mom knows her stuff on the history of the Digiworld."

We stop talking, continuing on in an awkward silence towards the palace. I counted the trees, any digimon I saw, and steps so I knew the exact numbers when I gave Izzy and the other statistics for how far the castle is. We continue for about two minutes until we reach an old rot iron gate with a 'N' written in cursive on the gate.

"Well, Kelsey. Here we are, Nefretmon's palace. Your new home."

As soon as Vampriamon says that the iron gates swing open and my heart seems to stop as if knowing what laid ahead for me.

AN: I used a fellow author's character with her consent so Vampriamon does not belong to me but to Broken Angel01. Vmpriamon's a bit OOC only beacuse I wanted her to have a soft side to make it fair. Also any upcoming chapters, such as 14 or 15 will contai an oc by 13Mysterious12. SO all Props to them and a big thanks!


	14. Worries and The Castle's Inside

Chapter 14: Worries and The Castle

Pov Tai's

Location: Human World

I try to not look at my girlfriend leave with Vampriamon, but it's too hard. I know that I may never see her again, and yet I still hold onto a thread of hope that I will.

"Why didn't you stop her?" her mom asks, blotting her tears.

"She had her mind made up already. Plus I trust her with all my heart and soul." I say, a deep pain in my heart causes me to hold my side. I notice Matt, Kari, and Sora looking at me with concern in their eyes.

"Tai, are you okay?" my sister asks knowing I won't say anything unless she mentions it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just miss Kelsey a lot, it's like there is a huge hole where my heart should be."

I see her mom walk over to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Tai, you're the first guy I actually approve of Kelsey dating. Now I know that I made the right choice." she says smiling on the last part.

"Who did she date before?" I blurt out, jealousy burning in my eyes of her with another guy.

"She dated this guy named Joseph. He was stupid, but he was her first crush. Don't worry though, she has no feelings for that jerk." Kelsey's mom replies.

I visibly sigh in relief," Thank god, I didn't want to have to be a jealous boyfriend."

Several of my friends laugh.

"Nice one Tai." Matt says.

"It's true though, if he tries to get back together with her and she likes me more I will punch him." I state, a hidden fire burning in my eyes.

I absent mindedly pull out my cell phone, subconsciously hearing my song dedicated to Kels. In the midst of Izzy and her mom talking my phone starts ringing. I glance at it.

"What is it, Tai?" Sora asks.

"I got a new text message."

"Open it!" The whole group shouts at me. I read over it quickly, a small smile creeping across my face while doing so.

"What does it say?" Kelsey's mom asks, clearly hoping she's okay.

"It says, 'Tai, I'm okay. No need to worry. The palace is beautiful, I'll send an e-mail via D-terminal to Izzy to tell you guys what info I find. So far I got word that Nefretmon's old Master, when she was good, was the Angel of Darkness. I have no idea how that relates to me, however I am told that I'm a lot like her. I'll text you every so often. I'll come back home for the nights or for weekends/holidays. XOXOXO, Kels.'" I read the message out loud leaving out the part meant for me.

"Oh god, I knew I should have said something." Her mom says, worry etched on her face.

"What do you mean?" Sora asks cautiously.

"Well only three people are reincarnated from the three Angels. Kelsey is the reincarnation of the Angel of Darkness. I don't know who the other two are, but I know she's close to them and that one's female and the other male."

All of a sudden my phone chimes. I slide it up and press the center button. I read the message, a small blush graces my face as well as a phantom of a smile.

"Who was it?" Kari asks, smiling like Gatomon. I really hate it when she does that.

"None of your business." I retort clearly blushing. I see her mom looking at me and smiling. It was like she knew why I was happy.

"I really hope that nothing bad happens to her. She doesn't deserve whatever Nefretmon has planned. I swear if that demon forces her to do anything against her will, I will kill that she-devil with my bare hands." I mutter in a dark and menacing voice, not knowing what she will have to do. No one hears me which is good, they don't need to know the panic that's going on in my heart.

"Mrs. Lee?" Sora asks Kelsey's mom.

"Yes, Sora?" She asks, looking up from what she was writing.

"Is there any speakers for I-pods here?"

"Why?"

Sora smiles shyly, "Well, I think some music would help us think."

Kelsey's mom nods and smiles, "There is one in Kelsey's room. Could you bring it out here?"

"Sure thing."

After a couple of minutes, Sora returns with the speakers and sets them up. She connects her I-pod to it and the sweetest romance song fills the air.

"What's the name of this song?" Kari and the girls ask Sora.

"It's called 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' by Cascada. I think it suit's a couple that got together just recently perfectly." Sora says causing me to blush.

"This song is beautiful!" Kari exclaims, smiling at me like she knows that I'm thinking of Kelsey.

After the song ends and 'Everytime We Touch' by the same artist comes on. I listen to the first few words and instantly love the song. The song is perfect for how I feel right now.

"Guys, I have a plan." I say, my hope renewed just by those two songs.

"What is the plan Tai?" Matt asks.

"Well, since she has her digivice on her we could locate her and then scout the area to make sure it's safe before we go any father in the plan." Tai says shocking pretty much everyone in the room.

"Did Tai just make sense?" Matt asks jokingly.

I stick out my tongue before replying, "Hey! I can make rational plans sometimes!" The group just laughs.

Location: Nefretmon's Castle

Pov: Kelsey's

"Well, are you coming or not?" Vampriamon asks. I wordlessly take a step forward and continue to do so until I enter the palace grounds.

I blink a few times to make sure it's right. "Is this Nefretmon's castle?" I ask, shock clearly written on my face.

"Yeah. It was her idea to put a barrier on the outside that makes the castle look more depressing than it really is." Vampriamon says.

The stone looked lighter, but the style was still gothic. I smile slightly like I know that this castle used to belong to someone powerful.

Vampriamon and I continue walking until I stop to stare at a statute. The statue was made of rose garnet, the palest gold, and the darkest onyx. The rose garnet made a petite female angel. The gold made a tall male angel, while the onyx made an average height female angel. The expressions on the rose garnet and gold statue looked like ones of sheer warmth while the onyx's expression was one of pure peace.

"That is a statue of the three angels. The rose garnet one is light, the pale gold hope, and the onyx is darkness." Vampriamon states suddenly.

We continue on inside the old rose wood doors. After Vampriamon explains where everything is, we walk down a long corridor. We stop towards the end.

Vampriamon opens the second to last rose wood door, "This is your room." I gasp in shock. The room had pale violet walls, a huge queen sized four post bed that had dark violet and black bedding, the dresser, desk, night stand, and chest were all solid bamboo, and the floor had a light grey carpet.


End file.
